Sing We All Noel
by P-Artsypants
Summary: After receiving the worst Christmas present ever from his father, Chat Noir finds himself out on the streets with nowhere to go on Christmas Eve. Thankfully, Ladybug finds him and brings him home.


I wanted to write a Christmas story, but I was busy before Christmas, so it's a little late.

Also, my family is German, so our traditions might be different from others? But I tried to do research on French Christmas traditions. This is my stab at it. Some angst, some fluff. All cute! Hope you enjoy, and hope you all had a merry merry Christmas! (Or whatever holiday you celebrate.)

—

Adrien hated Christmas. Last year wasn't that bad, since he had gotten to have a loving Christmas dinner with his friends, but the Akuma attack and everything before that wasn't great.

This year, however, topped them all.

Gabriel had said, with a big grin, that he had an amazing present for his son this Christmas. That was surprising since he was sure Nathalie usually went shopping for him.

But the present wasn't so amazing as it was horrifying. Gabriel had led him into his office, and down a secret passage, where he found his mother in suspended animation. Apparently, now that Adrien was old enough, he was allowed to join his father's side in the fight against Ladybug and Chat Noir, as Hawkmoth's right hand man.

Everything after that was a blur. There was some shouting, some begging, fists thrown, but he ultimately tore out of the room, threw some items in a duffel bag, and leapt into the night.

Now here he sat; sad, cold, and alone on a rooftop in Paris on Christmas Eve.

He glanced at his baton. It wasn't even 5 o'clock yet. Most folks probably hadn't even eaten dinner.

And neither had Adrien, he remembered painfully as his stomach growled.

It all had to happen on Christmas Eve. Any other day, he'd ask to stay with Nino and then go find his Lady, but Nino was gone to Cannes, to see family, and Ladybug was not likely to be transformed.

Not that he wanted to bother anyone with news like this. It was just...too awful.

His face throbbed from one of Gabriel's hits. A father wasn't supposed to punch his son in the face, not over something like begging him to stop being a super villain. Though, a good father wouldn't be a super villain in the first place.

So what was poor Adrien to do? All alone in the snow? He cried. His hot tears being the only warmth on his wind bitten cheeks. Everything hurt. His ears, his face, his chest and his heart. It all hurt.

His life was over. His father was Hawkmoth, and even Christmas would be forever ruined to him.

There was a crunch in the snow behind him. "Chat?"

He panicked, swiveling over to look at his Lady. "Oh! Ladybug!" He sniffed, wiping his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," she answered, coming closer. "I had a...last minute delivery to make, as my civilian self, but I figured Ladybug could get there a few minutes faster."

"O-oh, right. You're so clever."

She smiled softly. "And you, kitty?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Of course it was important to tell her about Hawkmoth, but it wasn't fair. He'd tell her in a few days, but she probably had a family she should spend time with. He would give anything for that.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Her hand reached up and scratched just behind his ear, and he melted. His shoulders slumped and the tears fell like a faucet.

"Oh kitty..." she whispered, pulling him into a hug. That's when she noticed the duffel bag in his lap. "What happened?"

"My-My father is insane!" He sobbed. "He's—I'm so sorry my lady..."

She hushed him, petting his hair. "You don't need to apologize about anything, Chat. I'm your friend and your partner. I'm here for you."

"My Lady..." he whined. "He's Hawkmoth...my father is Hawkmoth. That was his Christmas present to me!"

She gasped, crushing him into her chest. "I'm so sorry..."

"I-I didn't know what to do! I tried to reason with him, but he hit me—"

He felt her hands clamp down on his shoulders, as she pushed him away slightly. Anger scrawled all over her face. "He did what?"

"He...he punched me in the eye...it's not the first time he's hit me...but I just...grabbed what I could and bolted."

"Does he know you're Chat Noir?"

"I...don't think so? He said he wanted my help getting our Miraculous, but he never directly asked me for mine." He gasped through his sobs, "I-I know we need to take him down—"

"You're right. We do. But not now. You are a wreck and...we just can't right now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing! This is not your fault! In fact, I'm glad you told me instead of suffering in silence!"

He shrugged miserably, giving away that that had been his plan.

"Do you have somewhere to go? A friend or family to stay with?"

He choked another sob and covered his face. "My best friend, other than you, is out of town for a week. I...I don't know where else to go!" At this, a fresh round of sobs started up, as his shoulders heaved.

"Then you'll stay with me and my family."

"What?" He glanced up, eyes wide.

"You're staying with me."

"Oh no! I couldn't! Please my lady, don't worry about me..."

"Chat, you must be insane or stupid to even think that I would let my best friend sleep on the streets on Christmas Eve!"

"B-But I don't want to ruin your Christmas!"

"Nonsense! Having you around will make my Christmas twenty times more fun! My family is all kinds of obnoxious, so it'll be nice to have someone else around for them to dote on."

He was quiet, thinking.

"Please kitty? It would ruin my Christmas if I had to keep imagining you out here, all alone and crying." She made her point by swiping her thumb under his eye.

"Are you really sure it's okay?"

"Yes!" She said, exasperated.

"...but, we'll have to share identities, unless you just invite Chat Noir over…"

She smiled. "While that would be funny, I think we need to reveal ourselves. I want to introduce my best friend to my family, and I need to know Hawkmoth's identity."

"I…guess you're right…" He glanced around. "But we should probably get off this roof first."

She snickered. "Good idea."

They both lowered down into an alleyway, only a block away from the bakery.

Chat scratched the back of his neck. "I'm…kind of nervous."

"Me too." Ladybug agreed. She reached out her hands to hold his. "Let's do it together, okay?"

He nodded, biting his lip.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

In a flash, the superheroes were gone, and two classmates stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"Marinette?" He breathed.

"…oh Adrien…" She reached her hand up to touch his cheek, her gaze riveted to his black eye. Tears sprang up as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

Likewise, Adrien wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. "I'm so glad it's you..." he whispered. "Looks like I was lucky for once."

She pulled back to look him in the eye, trying to commit to memory that this was real. Adrien was Chat Noir.

Wait.

 _Adrien was Chat Noir!_

She was just embracing Adrien!

She had spent the last two years running along rooftops with Adrien!

A hot blush dusted her cheeks as her eyes blew wide.

"My Lady?" He sniffed.

"Oh my god! You're Adrien! You—I!" All the attempts he made to kiss her flashed through her mind and then—"We kissed!"

"Ah...yeah?" Adrien was having his own freak out, but on a much smaller scale. He knew Ladybug's parents! He'd been to her house and in her room! She had pictures of him all over her walls! Sure, they had a little awkward relationship, but she was always there for him. She was there for all of her friends. Bending over backwards to help them all. Always going above and beyond. She was so smart and clever and creative and beautiful and funny and—

He didn't stand a chance.

Marinette's musings had become vocal. "I can't believe it's been you all along! But I mean, you're so different as Chat Noir! Not that you're not still cute! I MEAN—! No, you are! You're just goofier! Relaxed? Oh and here I thought I knew everything about you! But now I have to find out that the guy I'm crushing on is the same as my silly partner—ohmygod! You're not wearing a coat! You must be freezing!"

Adrien listened to her rant with a smile, the way he always did when she rambled. It was cute and endearing, and a pleasant distraction from the hell that awaited him back home.

Without much thought, he leaned down and pressed the most gentle kiss to her lips. Just a peck, and nothing more.

She fell silent, her face red and eyes sparkling.

He grinned, "I don't need a coat anymore."

The stunned look turned into a gentle smile. "I'm glad to see you're smiling, kitty."

"Still willing to take this stray home?"

"Of course! This is even better because my parents know you!" But then her face fell, in something akin to horror. "Wait no! I can't bring you home for Christmas!"

"What? But you just said—"

"Ugh! I know! And I'm going to but—"

"But what?"

She groaned loudly. "The relentless teasing..."

"Teasing?"

She placed both hands on her burning cheeks. "Um...my whole family kind of knows that...I sorta...have a giant crush on you?"

He smiled. "You talk about me that often?"

She glanced away. "I'm surprised I even hid it from you. Wait, did you know?!"

"You just said it. In your little monologue before I kissed you. 'The guy you're crushing on', right?"

"Oh no! I said that?! Ugh! Stupid stupid!"

"Hey, no no..." he soothed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "My Lady is smart and wonderful. And literally the coolest person I know."

"You...really think that?"

"Absolutely! Marinette, I don't have enough fingers and toes to count all your amazing qualities and accomplishments! You amaze me, Bugaboo!"

That nickname sent a shiver down her spine. It was just so _Chat_.

"You...you're pretty awesome yourself," she smiled coyly.

He returned it, but only for a moment as his smile faded. "Even though...my father is—"

"Ssh!" She hushed, pressing a finger to his perfect lips. "We're not going to think about that today or tomorrow, okay? I know it's going to be hard, but I'm with you. Okay?"

"Okay." He whispered, his heart in his throat. "And...and if your family teases you about me, then I'll just give you a little kiss each time. Okay?"

"Adrien!"

"What?"

"You can't just—say stuff like that!"

"I'm not just saying it. I'm going to do it."

"B-b-But! It'll be weird!"

"Only if we make it weird."

"But what will everyone think when I say 'oh this is my friend, Adrien, he's going to be staying for Christmas' and then you plant one on me?!"

"Well, we _are_ French!"

She covered her face again in embarrassment.

"This is fun! I've never see you so flustered by my flirting, My Lady!"

"...jerk."

He pulled her closer and shivered in her arms.

"Oh my goodness! You still don't have a coat on! Come on!" She took his hand and they hauled ass to the bakery.

—

Since it was Christmas Eve, the bakery closed early, but now there was a large table stretched out through the lobby.

When Marinette and Adrien entered, Sabine smiled at them warmly.

"Marinette, you were just supposed to drop something off! Not pick something up!" But then her jovial mood switched as she took in Adrien's appearance. "Oh honey what happened to your eye?!"

"Um..." he began sheepishly. "I um...I had a little fight..." he stood ramrod straight as Sabine touched his face very gently, just as Marinette had. "...with my father."

Sabine gasped. "Oh good heavens!"

Marinette provided, "I found him wandering the streets alone, and I invited him over...he ran away from home."

"I'm really sorry to intrude, Mrs. Cheng...I just...I'm scared. I'm not safe at home."

"You are staying here as long as you need to!" The woman stated fiercely. "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and started yanking him upstairs. As they passed the bakery kitchen, she called to her husband. "Tom, Adrien's joining us for Christmas, please set an extra plate at the table."

"The blonde boy that Mari likes? Of course!"

Sabine pulled Adrien upstairs into the bathroom across from the living room. He could hear a group of people laughing and talking across the hall. She took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, then folded it up and placed it on his cheek. "Here we go, this will sooth the throbbing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cheng."

"Sabine is fine, dear." She patted his head sweetly.

Marinette stood in the doorway, just watching.

"Your shirt is soaked! Let me find something for you to wear. Just stay here and keep that wash cloth on. Marinette, will your help your father set the table, please?"

"Yes maman!"

The door closed and Adrien was left alone in the bathroom. He could hear the party from the living room, a group of people joyfully enjoying their Christmas.

"Well, despite that major kick to the nuts, looks like your Christmas might just be okay." Plagg acknowledged.

Adrien shrugged. "I...hope so. To be honest, I'm really overwhelmed. And I kind of wish that we hadn't revealed ourselves like this..."

"It had to happen eventually...besides, you need her now more than ever. I'm not so good at comforting you."

"I think you do a fine job, Plagg."

"Oh, well, in that case, give me cheese."

—

Sabine was hosting family Christmas this year, and was up to her neck with stress. But with everything she did, she handled it with a smile and kindness.

But seeing Adrien in that state made her so angry, that she was having a small break down in the bedroom. Though it only manifested with her yanking clothes out of the closet, looking for something small for Adrien.

She always wondered. The stories that Marinette shared about him, how he wasn't allowed to do so many things. She just couldn't imagine it was this bad.

She found an ugly Christmas sweater that was too small for Tom, and a soft T-Shirt for underneath. Then she collected herself and popped into the living room.

The family inside greeted her warmly, as they chatted away. Playing cards, sipping on wine, and watching Christmas movies on the TV. Sabine cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"There's been a slight change in plans. Marinette's friend Adrien is joining us for Christmas this year."

"Oh is this the boy she's had her eye on for a while?"

Sabine smiled. "Yes, but as far as I know, they're just friends. This is an emergency for him. He ran away from home tonight, and I don't know the details."

A collective gasp and hums of sympathy came from the group.

"Look, please just…don't ask about his family, and pretend like you don't know anything. We just want him to have a nice Christmas!"

"Oh, I think we can manage that." One of the aunts declared. "Bring him in! We have to meet him!"

"He'll be in in a moment. Tom is setting up the table in the bakery, and dinner will be ready in a minute. In the meantime, can I get anybody anything?"

—

Sabine returned to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's just me, Adrien."

He opened the door, shirtless with the washcloth still pressed to his eye.

"I found this in the closet. I got it for Tom several Christmas's ago. It's a little small, I think it'll fit." She held up the sweater for him to see. It was red with little silver pom-poms on it, and right in the middle was a cat and gold cursive letters that read 'Meowy Christmas'. Adrien stared in shock.

Sabine saw the look and took it differently. "I know it's not the most stylish…"

"No, it's perfect. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" He touched the soft fabric, finding it almost silky to the touch, and not at all scratchy like most sweaters. He put in on with haste, and then hugged himself. When he looked up again, his eyes were glassy. "Thank you, Sabine."

"Of course honey."

Marinette came up the stairs. "The table's all set—" then she got an eyeful of Adrien's new look and snorted.

"Do you like it?" He asked earnestly, "I think it's so me!"

"It is so you! I can't imagine that sweater for anyone better than you."

He beamed.

"Come on, I'd like to introduce you." She took his hand and led him across the hall to the living room. "My mom's family is in China, but my dad's side of the family all lives here in France." She opened the door, and the murmuring became joyful conversation and laughing. But glances looked over to them, seeing the handsome boy with a black eye, and the conversation halted, only to be replaced with cheerful greetings.

Adrien smiled wide, but trembled with nervousness.

"Hello everyone, this is my friend Adrien, he's going to be joining us."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" A woman said, approaching him with open arms. She hugged him tightly. "I'm Nann, Tom's little sister. It's so nice to meet you!"

"It-it's nice to meet you too!" He chirped.

"This is my husband, Paul." She gestured to a tall skinny man. "And those are my two boys, Brett and Kyle." Two little boys were glued to the TV and didn't even glance over.

"And that's my Aunt Jenny and Uncle John," Marinette pointed out. "They have three sons that are older, Perry, Philip, and Patric." She pointed to three college-aged boys sitting at the table, laughing about something.

"And then you remember my Nonna from my birthday party." An older woman was in the kitchen, taking a dish out of the oven.

"And then my Nonino, my grandpa, is over there on the couch. He's actually my great grandfather." A little old Italian man was on the couch, passed out, snoring with his mouth wide open.

Adrien looked around the room, admiring all the decorations. There was a shelf on the wall, lined with stockings and lights and garland. A tree, decorated with red and white lights, bird ordainments, crystal garland, and a shimmering star stood in the corner, sending glittery lights across the room. Little touches of Christmas dusted the room. A little nutcracker here, a festive pillow there...everything to make the house feel warm and...like a home.

"Your house is beautiful." He whispered.

"Oh! Thanks! I actually helped decorate this year!"

He gave her soft look, one that was wrapped in awe and reverence. "Can we decorate our house like this when we're married?"

She sputtered. "Wh-What?!"

Adrien flushed, realizing he had said that out loud. "Ah—I mean, you know..." he didn't have an excuse so he just shrugged in a way he hoped was convincing.

She blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Sabine saved him from the awkwardness of having to explain himself by announcing, "Dinner's ready!"

—

Downstairs, Adrien was seated next to Marinette on one side, and Nonino on the other.

The feast was amazing. A huge turkey with chestnuts sat in the middle of the table, ready to be carved and devoured. Au gratin potatoes and green beans, corn and duck liver pate, and of course, all sorts of bread from the bakery…the spread looked delicious, and all homemade. Adrien salivated as his stomach rumbled.

"Let's all hold hands." Tom stated from the head of the table.

Obediently, Adrien took Marinette and Nonino's hands, and bowed his head to pray.

But instead, the group started to sing.

 _Thank You, Lord, for saving my soul,_

 _Thank You, Lord, for making me whole;_

 _Thank You, Lord, for giving to me_

 _Thy great salvation so rich and free._

Then Marinette let go of his hand, a bit begrudgingly.

The meal commenced, plates being passed around, spoons tapping on dishes, light conversation filling the air.

A small hand rested on his thigh.

"You doing okay?" Marinette asked softly.

"Much better," Adrien said earnestly.

"So, Andre," Nonino said to Adrien, loudly. "What do you doing for a living?"

"Nonno, he's 15." Marinette chuckled. She should have see this coming. Nonino was notorious for appraising boyfriends to make sure they were good enough for his relatives. Even though Adrien was introduced as a friend, not that he knew that.

"…I do have a job though…" Adrien shrugged. "I do some modeling."

Aunt Jenny glanced over. "I thought you seemed familiar. I might have seen you before! What kind of modeling do you do?"

Adrien didn't mind his modeling career. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he didn't hate it. And for today, it was a safe topic. "Mostly clothing, though I did recently did a fragrance ad."

"Oh that's so fun! Do you enjoy it?"

"I do. But I don't intend to do it forever. I mostly just do it to…keep my dad happy."

Nonno snagged onto that line. "What kind of stock do you come from? What's your family like?"

The other conversations died out as everyone looked to him in horror. Sabine smacked a hand to her face, realizing that grandpa had been asleep during her little explanation.

"O-oh…uh…" He stammered. "I'm…I'm French. My mother and father are both native Parisians."

"Got any siblings?"

"No, no…just me and my dad. My mom…" He paused, remembering the sight of her within that glass coffin from only a few hours ago. "She's no longer in the picture."

"His dad is out of town for Christmas." Marinette provided smoothly, hoping to help Adrien out a bit and steer the conversation into safer waters.

"Oh? Work related? What does he do?"

"He's in fashion design." Adrien answered. That was an easy answer.

"Anybody I would know?" Asked the old man, with scrutinizing eyes.

"Perhaps," answered Adrien with a shrug. "It's Gabriel Agreste."

This time, utensils clattered to the table as Uncle John choked on his drink.

"Did I say something wrong?" Adrien near whispered.

One of John's boys, Patric, called across the table. "Marinette! How the hell did you get so lucky to snag the son of _Gabriel Agreste!?_ "

Marinette blushed. "Uh…well, you see…we're not exactly—"

It was at that moment that Adrien remembered his promise in the alleyway and swooped down to kiss her on the lips. Just a peck, but enough to elicit whooping and hollering from the family.

Marinette sat in shock, unable to think.

The rest of the questioning went a lot smoother and dinner returned to a celebration.

—

After the meal, the family retired to the living room, and everyone grabbed a chair to sit in. While Marinette glanced around for a spot, Adrien sat among the cousins, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Now what's happening?"

Marinette shuffled slightly, getting comfortable. "I'm not sure. Whatever everyone wants to do, I guess."

A Christmas movie was on TV, and they alternated between watching it, and catching up. Everything stayed light, for Adrien's sake.

"So how did you two meet?" Asked Uncle John. "Fashion event?"

"No, actually. Adrien sits in front of me in class." Marinette grinned.

Adrien smirked, thinking about the time when Ladybug wrapped them both up in her yo-yo line. He tightened his arms around her, still somewhat in disbelief that he was holding her like this.

"We actually didn't get along at first. He was trying to take gum off my seat, but I misunderstood that he was trying to put it on. But then he lent me his umbrella and we smoothed things out." Marinette grinned.

"Aw!" Cooed Aunt Jenny, "and how long have you been dating?"

Whoops. "Uh…we're not actually…" Marinette whispered.

"I'm not allowed to date." Adrien added. "Not until I'm sixteen. But my father can't forbid me from falling in love."

"Aww!" The aunts cried.

Marinette blushed, tucking hair behind her ear.

Aunt Nann nudged her husband, "why don't you get the keyboard out so the boys can show what they learned for Nonino?"

One of the older boys said, "I've been practicing my Ukulele, I have a song to show too!"

And so they settled in for a little talent show. Each of the cousins showing off their musical prowess.

As this went on, Sabine slipped out quietly from the room, cell phone in hand, down to the bakery.

She found a contact and dialed, nervous with a twinge of frustration. This was the right thing to do, even if it backfired.

"Agreste residence." A man's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother. May I speak to Gabriel please? It's about Adrien."

"This is he. What about Adrien? Have you seen him?"

"Yes sir, M. Agreste. My daughter found him wandering the streets and brought him home."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will send for him immediately."

"That's not necessary. He'll be staying with us until further notice."

His tone changed from pleasantly neutral, to dark. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well quite frankly, Adrien was extremely upset when Marinette found him. He said you two had a fight, and not much more than that. But he had a black eye, and that's enough of an indicator to know of his well being at home."

"He...has a black eye?"

"Yes, it's a beauty too."

"I...didn't realize..." Gabriel went silent on the line.

Sabine swallowed thickly and continued. "He's being well taken care of here, so there's no need to worry. But I figured it would be best to tell you so you weren't sending out a search party. But I suggest you wait for Adrien to come home instead of dragging him back yourself. And if you do try, I won't hesitate to call the authorities."

Gabriel Agreste was a very powerful man, likely one of the most powerful in France. And here the little baker's wife was threatening him. It was almost admirable. Still, he did not need the publicity of this one bit. "Fine," he acquiesced. "Adrien can stay. But I would like updates on him. And he will continue with his scheduled activities."

"Adrien will do what he wants to do. I'm not going to force him to do what you say. He ran away from you. He wants space. And if you don't want to permanently ruin your relationship with him, I suggest you back off."

Gabriel was quiet a minute more before sighing. "I may already have. Thank you for watching after him, Miss Cheng." And he hung up.

Sabine lowered the phone with a shaky hand. She may have just painted a target on her back, but it was worth it for Adrien.

Perhaps it was all the stories Marinette told, or perhaps it was the look in his eyes and polite demeanor, but she felt a strong attachment to the boy. He was a good boy, and she couldn't help but feel that he was special.

She returned to the living room to catch the tail end of someone's performance and the applause that followed.

"Can't you play the piano, Adrien?" Tom asked. "You don't have to, if you don't want to of course."

Adrien smiled. "Well actually..."

Marinette nudged him, "go on!"

A bit sheepishly, Adrien sat down at the keyboard, knowing the song by heart. When he was a child, when things were normal, his father would sit down and play this every year. Then once Adrien started to learn, he took over playing it.

Last year hadn't felt like Christmas because of its absence. So he played the notes and began to sing.

" _Sing we now of Christmas,_

 _Noel, sing we here!_

 _Hear our grateful praises_

 _to the babe so dear._

 _Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!_

 _Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!_ "

He was surprised he remembered all the words though. His mother had always sung it.

" _Angels called to shepherds,_

 _"Leave your flocks at rest,_

 _journey forth to Bethlehem,_

 _find the lambkin blest._ ""

The family joined his song. " _Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!_

 _Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!"_

 _"In Bethlehem they found him;_

 _Joseph and Mary mild,_

 _seated by the manger,_

 _watching the holy child._ "

Adrien looked up to see the family enjoying the moment. Nonino had his eyes closed, as he sang the loudest of them all.

" _From the eastern country_

 _came the kings afar,_

 _bearing gifts to Bethlehem_

 _guided by a star._

 _Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!_

 _Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!_ "

His heart felt light, and his soul at ease. Just this small bit of his own Christmas to share with her family. Perhaps it would become a new tradition?

" _Gold and myrrh they took there,_

 _gifts of greatest price;_

 _there was ne'er a place on earth_

 _so like paradise._

 _Sing we Noel, the King is born, Noel!_

 _Sing we now of Christmas, sing we now Noel!_ "

—

It was getting late, and the children were whisked off to bed.

Adrien glanced at his duffel bag that sat at the base of the stairs to Marinette's room.

"Um, S-Sabine? Where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"Oh you can sleep in the guest—" she paused. "Hmm. Paul and Nann are on the couch and the kids are on the floor, John and Jenny are in the guest room..."

Grandma Gina piped up. "He can share Marinette's bed!"

"Mother!" Tom gasped.

"What? It's fine! They aren't dating! I'll be on the little lounger and John's boys are on the floor, they won't do anything!"

Would it be weird for Adrien to kiss Marinette's grandmother? Perhaps.

"Well, as long as you two don't mind..." Sabine trailed off.

"I don't mind!" Adrien chirped, far too enthusiastically. "I mean—as long as you don't, Marinette..."

She smiled softly at him. "I think we can handle it."

So they withdrew to bed. Adrien dressed in soft pajamas and stood nervously at the base of the ladder to Marinette's bed. The older boys were blowing up air mattresses on the floor, while Marinette's grandmother had already snuggled into the Chaise, eye mask and earplugs in place.

Marinette emerged from the bathroom in her own pajamas, looking perfectly snuggable. "Do you guys need anything before bed?"

"Nah."

"We good fam."

"We gucci."

She laughed and nudged Adrien. "You sure you're okay with this, kitty?"

He blushed slightly, "if I'm completely honest, with what happened earlier, I could really use the company."

"Then let's get to bed. We're going to want to wake up early in the morning." She urged him up the ladder first.

He took the side closest to the wall, and scooted under the blanket. She followed after, as one of the boys turned off the light.

"Hey, lovebirds, wait until we're all asleep before you start saying mushy stuff, okay?"

Marinette snorted, not looking away from Adrien's face.

"Night fam!"

Then all fell quiet.

In the light from the window, she could still make out his face. Now that things were stilled, she couldn't help but worry that his thoughts would take him.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked, so softly.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded, blinking rapidly. "I'm glad you're here."

Wordlessly, she stretched her legs out, to hook with his, bringing them closer. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

Adrien shook his head, his hair ruffling against the pillow. "You didn't know."

"We're partners…best friends even."

"Yeah…" he shuffled closer, their noses almost touching. "Am…I a bad son?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because he…he shared this thing with me…and I yelled at him and ran away."

"Didn't you beg him to stop what he was doing?"

He nodded, with a sniffle.

"Then you did all you can do. Your father needs help, but you're still just a kid. We will stop him, and we'll save him from himself."

He screwed up his lips and glanced away. "But—"

"Shh." She pulled his head against her chest. "It's okay. You're a good boy." She ran a hand through his hair. "You're such a good boy."

A soft rumble vibrated against her, and she recognized Chat's purr immediately. She smiled.

"I…I love you, My Lady." He whispered against her skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, kitty cat." She kissed his head. "I always have."

"Hey! What did I say about the mushy talk?" Came a voice from down below.

"Aw, shut up Patric."


End file.
